Punks Rehabilitation Block
Punks Rehabilitation Block or Punks Center is a fictional 72-storey high skyscraper in Tanakagakure, Econesia. Description Punks Center or Punks Rehabilitation Block is a residential building located just across the office of Kepolisian Resor Kota Besar Tanakagakure. Unlike most residential buildings in Tanakagakure, this residential building isn't owned by Public Housing Block Board or other residential buildings developers like Sumoland International, RT Corp, dll. Instead, it's owned by Kepolisian Resor Kota Besar Tanakagakure. The building is an idea from many people mainly people who live in Tanakagakure. Many people says if punk community doesn't growing rapidly in Tanakagakure, the city become a monotone city, as many people liked street music. So many people ask police to build a special building for punks instead put the punkers into the jail. The punks still allowed to have a mohawk hair and other eccentric things, still can play street music on sidewalks or other places and even shopping centres. But not allowed to smoking or consume drugs and all punks must get education. This building are used to teach punks how to live normally. The punks also get general knowledge and formal subjects. The building consist of two towers, which all are used art-deco style. The difference of the two tower is, the tower A has basketball court at 68th floor, while the tower B has an area for self-defense (either with sword or without sword). Next to this tower there are empty area which will also used by Kepolisian Resor Kota Besar Tanakagakure for build an apartment like this, either for punks or others who subject to the police's raids. Floor assigments The floor assigments of Punks Center are as follows *B4 - B3 = Parking for police officers, tentors (young teachers), and employees. *B2 - B1 = Parking for punks. *LG = Lower Lobby, cafe. *1 = Lobby, access to street, cafe, some police office rooms. *2 = Mezzanine, cafe, some police office rooms. *3 - 33 = Residential units for punks (with premium facilities like air conditioners, personal computers and private library). *34 - 35 = Mechanical floors. *36 - 60 = Residential units for punks (with premium facilities like air conditioners, personal computers and private library). *61 - 66 = Office for police officers and tentors. *67 = Mechanical floor. *68 = Basketball court (tower A only), self-defense training and sword playing area (tower B only), office for police officers. *69 = Residential unit for elevator technician. *70 = Mechanical floor, base of base transceiver station. *75 = The middle deck of base transceiver station. *80 = The topmost deck of base transceiver station. Elevator system Main article : Elevators at Polrestabes Tanakagakure complex Elevator filming strategy *Photography : Allowed *Security level : Medium *Filming difficulty : Hard Trivia *This tower was once become the tallest building in Tanakagakure (formerly Keyring Tower and Menara Saodah, which both has 61 floors). However, this tower has beated by Polowijo Mandiri Tower which has 90 floors. Now, Punks Center currently the 5th tallest building in Tanakagakure. *Some well known Tanakagakure local punk bands has basecamp on this building, as police allowed punks to form a band and locate their basecamp on this building. Category:Tanakagakure